This invention relates generally to wheeled supports for containers and the like, and more specifically relates to a movable workseat cart that is particularly adapted to be used, in conjunction with a bucket, as a movable seat and implement tray for a workman in a work environment.
Wheeled supports for containers, commonly called dollies, are well known in the prior art. For the most part, the prior art support devices have been intended for use in connection with trash containers or containers for ornamental plants whether living or artificial. Such prior art applications generally serve merely as mechanisms for attaching caster-like wheels to a container so that the container may be pushed or pulled from place to place. In the prior art devices, wheels are coupled to the container variously by attaching the wheels to a base member, and the base member includes a projection or a recess for coupling the base member to the container. These prior art devices do not, however, anticipate or accommodate the unique requirements that are met by this invention, namely: supporting a workman together with a complement of related tools and equipment, safely and in a freely mobile manner on the floor of an often littered work environment. The present invention identifies and satisfies the variety of needs associated with these requirements.